Nagai Aida
by Dnasho
Summary: Sango is engaged to Miroku and deals with life living in his home.


Nagai Aida: DBZChild

**This story before it begins, let's get some facts straight. This story is different from the show. Kagome's family is related to Sango's family. In Kagome's family, only priest and priestess can travel through the well. Kagome's grandfather went down the well and married Kaede and had Kagome's mother and Sango's father.**

**So Kagome and Sango are cousins. Kagome at a young age had miko powers; she could travel with her grandfather and mother. She would bring Sango to her world, so she knows about electronics and stuff. Kohaku died in a fire in her village.**

**Miroku is not a monk, but a prince or a lord's son. Inuyasha is Miroku's friend and lives with Miroku and his family. Shipphou is a lost child and stays with Miroku and Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha and Shipphou are not demons and there are no demons.**

**Sango had an arranged marriage to Miroku when she was young and now must go to meet him.**

**On with the Fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Sango, are you nervous!" asked Kagome helping Sango get dressed.

"NO, I'M ANGRY" shouted Sango

"Why! I heard he is really nice. A little perverted, but what male isn't" said Kagome.

"I will be restricted from the things I usual do. I have to sleep with him. I'm only 18, this is not fair. I don't love him" said Sango finally getting the Kimono to go the right way.

"You know this wouldn't be so hard, if you just wore kimonos more. Here, let me help you" said Kagome laughing at Sango when trying to try the obi on.

"Sango, seriously, women in this time must know their place. You are there to comfort and be there for your husband. You have to behave properly. You can't act like you do in my world. If he wants to kiss you, you must let him. If he wants to sleep with you, you have to let him. I'm sorry Sango, but that's how things are" said Kagome in a sad tone.

"Are you girls ready" asked Sango's father

"Not yet" said Kagome while making sure the kimono looked right.

"Ok, well when you finish, come outside. The horses are waiting" said Sango's father.

"Such a beautiful kimono Sango" said Kagome admiring it.

"It was my moms" said Sango.

The kimono was light lavender with pink sakura petals falling down to the green grass on at the bottom of the kimono. The obi was green with a lavender sash.

"Now your hair" said Kagome as she brought it up and held it with two sticks with purple and green gems dangling from the ends.

"How do I look?" asked Sango

"Damn, that lord won't know what to do" said Kagome smiling.

"You don't look bad yourself" said Sango.

Kagome wore a white kimono with splashes of green on it. The design was pink butterflies. The obi was pink with a green sash.

"Why, thank you lady Sango" said Kagome joking.

"You ready?" said Kagome

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Sango following Kagome outside to where her father was.

"Sango, you look beautiful. So much like your mother" said her father

"Thank you" said Sango blushing as she mounted the horse with her father and Kagome rode the other.

They rode until evening when arrived at a mansion. Sango, Kagome, and Sango demounted the horses and when inside.

"Who are you?" asked the guard

"I'm Keishii Taijya. I have brought Lady Sango Taijya to meet Miroku Houshii, Lord Houshii's son" stated Sango's father

"Follow me" stated the guard as the walked to a lovely room of reds and gold.

One man sat eating his dinner.

"Lord Houshii, Keishii Taijya has arrived" stated the guard.

"Thank you Mitoshi, you may leave" said Lord Houshii calmly

"Hello Akira" stated Keishii

"Hello, yourself Keishii. So, where's your lovely daughter" asked Akira

"Girls, come here. This is Lord Akira Houshii. Akira, this is Kagome, my niece and Sango, my daughter.

Sango came further with Kagome and knelt down and bowed.

"Such a lovely girl, so is your niece" stated Akira smiling.

"Thank you" said Keishii

"Wait one moment" said Akira as he got up and went to the side and opened the door and shouted.

"Brats, come here now" and then closed the door.

Kagome and Sango looked at the Lord strangely until they heard.

"Run Miroku, it might be your future wife"

"Shut up Shipphou. I'm tried; Inuyasha went a little too far"

"Not my fault, you lost concentration"

The door opened to find three boys. One had long black hair. The second was short with light puffy brown hair tied to the back. The third was the same height as the first but had short hair tied to the back. All three had blue training clothes.

"I want you to met Inuyasha, Shipphou and my son, Miroku"

"Hello" said all the boys

"Sit down brats. Miroku, meet your wife, Sango" said Akira pointing to Sango.

Miroku looked to the woman he pointed at and his heart froze.

She was beautiful. She had no make-up except the pink eyeliner. She had dark hair and eyes that stand out on her light complexion.

"Hello Lord Miroku, I'm Sango Taijya. Pleased to finally meet you, my lord"

"Miroku Houshii. The pleasure is all mine"

"Ok, before we start, can I ask something Lord Houshii?" asked Kagome

"Sure thing"

"Is it possible for myself to stay with Sango?"

Sango turned to Kagome smiling.

"Sure! Sango seems to want you here"

"Thank you my lord" said Sango smiling happily.

Miroku could not stop staring at Sango. She was so beautiful to him.

"Well, now that the two have met, let's leave them to get to know each other" said Keishii

Everyone left except for Miroku and Sango.

Sango remembered the talk she had with Kagome and sat as a proper young lady.

"So Sango, do you have a favorite hobby?" asked Miroku gently

"I do not have any hobbies, my lord"

"Favorite color?"

"Lavender"

"I like that color too. I also like blue" said Miroku smiling.

"Are you naturally this quiet?"

"No, my lord"

"You don't have to call me 'my lord' you know. Call me Miroku"

"Forgive me my—Miroku"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure my l—Miroku"

Both got up, with Miroku helping Sango and walked down the dirt path into the forest.

"Sango, you know, you're very beautiful"

Sango blushed at the comment.

"You look as cute now as you do when you smile" stated Miroku looking at Sango.

"Thank you Miroku" said Sango with her head down.

"Don't look down" said Miroku as he pulled her chin up to face him.

Sango froze and fear built up inside her. She allowed his touch. She didn't know what he would do, but hoped he did not hurt her. Miroku saw her fear in her eyes.

"Why are you afraid?" asked Miroku looking at Sango

"You startled me" lied Sango

"Why do you lie?" asked Miroku.

He then noticed something he missed before. She seemed afraid of him. She was nervous and scared of what he might do.

"I'm sorry. Let's go back" said Miroku bringing his hand down from her chin.

Sango took a deep breath and began to follow Miroku back.

"Um….Miroku, I do have a favorite hobby. Its singing" stated Sango

"Really, would you sing for me one day?" asked Miroku

"Sure Miroku"

"My favorite hobby is fighting. I train with Inuyasha and Shipphou"

"Really, I train as well with Kagome" said Sango

"Really!? I never thought you would be a fighter?"

"Well, my family is a group of fighters. I just happen to be the only female besides Kagome in the family"

"Really, well I want to see. Can you show me tomorrow?"

"Sure Miroku"

In Sango's room the next day

_He doesn't seem so bad. He is very handsome, that's for sure. So, this is my new home. Damn. I'm going to be Ms. Lady Sango Houshii. It seems like a dream. Our marriage is in one week. I hope everything will go smoothly. _

Sango got undressed and put on her training clothes, which was a pink karate shirt and green short shorts from Kagome's time. She let her hair down and placed it in a ponytail. She then began her exercises. After her warm up, she began her training, waiting for Kagome to come. Kagome walked in blushing.

"What happened?" asked Sango

"Inuyasha is very cute" said Kagome with her head still down

"Really" said Sango know there was more to it.

"I like him" said Kagome

"WHAT! You hate boys" said Sango in disbelief.

"He argued with me Sango. Boys usually give up. He fought with me. He is so sexy angry and cute when he pouts" said Kagome changing into a white karate shirt and green shorts.

"Twisted" stated Sango as she waited for Kagome to finish her warm up.

When she did, they trained.

"Miroku wants to see us fight" stated Sango dodging a punch.

"Really, so does Inuyasha" stated Kagome dodging a kick.

"Guess we will give them a show now won't we" said Sango kicking Kagome's legs from under her.

Kagome landed hard on the floor, taking Sango by pulling her hair with her. Sango's hair came out of its ponytail.

"Oww, sorry! You ok" asked Kagome

"Yeah, here let me help you" said Sango as she pulled Kagome up.

Footsteps could be here before the door to Sango's room opened and in came Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What hap...?" Miroku cut off what he said as soon as he saw both girls.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the two girls. They never saw a girl wear such clothes. Shorts were seen as inappropriate on women and here they are wearing very short ones. Both their faces turned red at the sight.

"Inu…yasha?" asked Kagome

"WHAT!" shouted Inuyasha who was still in shock.

"DON'T YELL AT ME"

"I WILL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT"

"YOU PRICK"

"BITCH"

Kagome stepped forward and pulled the rosary from her neck. She then walked very slowly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed into the wall. Kagome put the rosary on his neck. Slowly, she let her hands move to his shoulders down to his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, SIT" said Kagome

Inuyasha was pulled down by the sheer impact. Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"I would think twice you prick, before messing with me. You won't be able to take it off unless I do it" stated Kagome calmly.

"You bitch, take it off"

"Inuyasha, that is not my name"

"I don't give a fuck"

"Really SIT"

"Bitch"

"SIT"

Inuyasha remained quiet as Miroku and Sango watched. Both were amusing to watch.

"You wretched, evil, twisted hag, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you like to fucking torture me?"

"WRECTHED, EVIL HAG, YOU STUPID LOOKING PRICK, GO BACK TO WHAT EVER HOLE YOU CAME FROM"

"THEN YOU GO BACK TO THE PACK OF WOVLES WHERE YOU CAME FROM BITCH"

"You guys done. You both look like a couple" said both Miroku and Sango

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and looked at Sango and Miroku, only seeing red.

"HELL NO"

"Whatever" said Sango

"Really now" said Miroku

Both Inuyasha and Kagome attacked Sango and Miroku and both dodged the attack.

"So you do know how to fight?" asked Inuyasha

"No duh" said Kagome trying again to fight her.

Again, she dodged and Sango punched her in the stomach. Kagome took the hit and kicked Sango's legs from under her. Sango fell, but rolled over to the side and kicked Kagome away. Sango got up just in time to dodge a back kick. As she dodged, she saw that Miroku was behind her about to get kicked and pushed him away. This continued until Lord Akira came to see what was going on.

"My word, what is going on and why you are dress like that?" asked Akira with a smile.

"Ms. Kagome and I were training. This is our outfits. It allows us to move more freely" answered Sango in a polite tone.

"Boys?"

"Came to see what happened"

"Ok, well Inuyasha and Kagome, come with me. I need a miko and swordsmen"

Both left quietly, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

Miroku stared at Sango until she turned to look at him.

_Oh No. I messed up_

"I'm very sorry my lord. I forgot my manners. It won't happen again" said Sango kneeling down.

"Impressive. I never thought a girl could move that fast. Thank you for the push. That kick would have hurt" said Miroku with a smile.

Sango remained silent.

"Are you hurt badly" asked Miroku kneeling down to look at Sango.

"I'm fine, my lord" said Sango staring at the floor.

"No more 'my lord' please. It's Miroku. I'm to be your husband" said Miroku smiling.

"Forgive me Miroku, I forgot"

"Stop saying sorry. Now, let's get those cuts looked at" said Miroku as he helped Sango up.

They stepped out of the room and on to the patio. They sat on the edge. Miroku pulled out a box of herbs from under the patio.

"Lift your sleeves" said Miroku mixing the ingredients.

He places the herbs on all her cuts expect from the ones on her ribs.

"Lift your shirt" said Miroku.

Sango hesitated for a moment, but lifted it high enough for him to cover the ribs, but low enough to hide her chest.

"Ok, all done" said Miroku as he placed the kit place under the patio.

"Thank you Miroku" said Sango letting the rest of her hair out of it's messed up ponytail.

"You know, I'm very lucky" said Miroku looking at Sango

"Why?" asked Sango curiously

"You are to be my wife in a week" said Miroku smiling

Sango put her head down to hide her face. She pushed herself up and stood on the grass.

"Miroku, may I go for a walk alone" asked Sango

"Why?"

"I wish to be able to at least do some of the things I did at home. One is taking a walk in the forest. I'll be back soon" said Sango

"Sure. I'll be here waiting"

Sango nodded and began to walk in the forest. She walked and thought.

_He really seems to like me. He is not mad about this or fighting. He doesn't like to be called 'my lord'. He is very different. Maybe, I will grow to love him and maybe not. I like it here. His father is a kind man. Inuyasha and Kagome seem to be getting along. Shipphou is a child, but he is so adorable. He seems to be like Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku is very kind, but it still doesn't change the facts that he will mate with me and I can do nothing_

She began to cry and sing her most favorite song.

**Nagai aida matasete gomen **

**Mata kyuu ni shigoto ga haitta **

**Itsumo issho ni irarenakute **

**Sabishii omoi wo saseta ne **

_I'm sorry for making you wait such a long time._

_Work came up suddenly again._

_Always being unable to be together_

_I know I've made you feel lonely. _

The wind sent her voice through out the forest until it hit Miroku's ears.

_What is that lovely sound? Who is singing?_

Inuyasha and Shipphou came out hearing it too. Kagome and Akira behind them.

"What is that?" asked Miroku

**Aenai toki juwaki kara kikoeru **

**Kimi no koe ga kasureteru **

**Hissashiburi ni atta toki no **

**Kimi no egao ga mune wo saratte iku**

_At the times when we can't meet_

_your voice cracks over the telephone._

_The smile on your face that time when we met after so long_

_Tugs at my chest._

"Oh no" said Kagome running into the woods.

_Sango, please be happy and not sad_

**Ki zuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto **

**Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai **

_I've realized that you are deep within my heart._

_"I love you"-- I can't imagine myself saying those words!_

"Why did she run in?"

"Sango!" whispered Miroku

"SANGO!" shouted Miroku getting up to follow Kagome.

Inuyasha and Shipphou followed him.

**Anata no sono kotoba dake wo shinjite **

**Kyou made matte ita watashi **

**Egao dake wa wasurenai youni **

**Anata no soba ni itai kara **

_Trusting only in that thing you said_

_I've been waiting until today._

_I pray I won't forget how to smile,_

_Because I want to be with you_

Kagome finally found Sango. She was crying as she sang her song.

**Waratteru anata no soba de wa sunao ni nareru no **

**Aishiteru demo masaka ne sonna koto ienai **

**Ki zuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto **

**Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai **

_Because when I am with you, laughing, I can open up._

_"I love you"-- even so, I can't imagine saying those words aloud!_

_I've realized that you are deep within my heart._

_"I love you"-- I just can't say it!_

Miroku caught up to Kagome. He watched as she future wife cried as she sang.

**Waratteru anata no soba dewa sunao ni nareru no **

_Because when I am with you, laughing, I can open up._

She could not continue. She cried as Kagome came for her. Inuyasha and Shipphou caught up and saw Kagome pick up Sango.

Sango wiped her tears as she saw sandals on the grass. She looked up and saw Miroku with a worried look.

"Sango, are you ok?"

"I just miss my family, but I'm alright"

Kagome and Sango walked past all three boys to the palace.

"Do you think she will be ok?" asked Inuyasha

"She seemed really sad about her family" said Shipphou

"She lied" said Miroku with his head down

"What, how do you know?" asked Inuyasha

"Miroku, are you ok?" asked Shipphou

"I really like her. She seems like a good person, but she fears me and is nervous around me, I don't know what to do" said Miroku walking back home.

ONE WEEK

"Have you seen Sango?" asked Inuyasha

"She hasn't left her room" said Miroku

"You are to be married today" said Shipphou

"Yes" said Miroku getting dressed.

Miroku wore a blue shirt and pants set with a sleeveless purple cloth jacket. The jacket reached his knees and shimmered with a tint of lavender. The blue shirt and pants set was a picture of a blue storm. The purple went well with the blue storm.

"How do I look?" asked Miroku

"Nice" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Shipphou wore the same pants and shirt set as Miroku, but Inuyasha's was red and Shipphou's was brown and green. They did not wear the jacket.

"Let's go" said Miroku as they exited the room and in to the ceremonial room. Miroku sat facing forward waiting for Sango to arrive.

In Sango's room

"You look Beautiful"

"Really?"

"Really"

"I feel bad that I have been avoiding him" said Sango as she smoothed her kimono.

"It's ok. He is not mad at you. He is very worried Sango. Talk to him afterwards" said Kagome smoothing out her kimono as well.

Sango had a kimono of white with golden trees and Sakura petals, silver clouds and snow. She sash was Golden with her hair curled and up. She wore light makeup and red lipstick. Kagome wore a kimono of green and white snowflakes. Her obi and makeup was the same as Sango's.

"Ok, ready to go" said Sango as she sat down at her stop. Kagome left to announce the ceremony will begin.

AFTER THE CEREMNOY

"Miroku?" asked Sango as she sat down in front of him.

"Please forgive me for asking, but will you here what I have to say?"

Miroku smiled at her and bent down to look at her.

"Sango, please do not bow to me. You are my wife" said Miroku smiling.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"I wish to explain to you what happened before" said Sango looking at the floor.

Miroku sat as well and stared at her.

"I do not wish to mate as of yet"

"What!" said Miroku not understanding.

"I cried because of tonight. You would want to mate with me and I'm not ready. I do like you. You are very good to me. Even while avoiding you, you still made sure my wounds healed by sending people to check on me. Please understand, I'm afraid" said Sango still looking at the floor.

Miroku grabbed her chin and kissed her quickly.

"If you are not ready then we will wait" said Miroku as he began to change.

"Really!" said Sango in shock.

"Yep" as he removed his shirt.

Sango turned around and started to remove hers.

Once the finished they put on their night clothes and climbed into bed. Sango did not know what to do, so she stayed where she was. Miroku laid his head on her stomach.

"Miroku!"

"I wish to sleep like this tonight. Is it alright?" asked Miroku

"Yes, you may" said Sango

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Miroku"

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Sango!" shouted Kagome

"YEAH, I KNOW" shouted Sango as she ran to the training grounds while trying to try her shirt up.

Both met Miroku, Shipphou, and Inuyasha of the training grounds near the house.

"You're late" said Inuyasha

"Shut it" said Kagome as she fixed her shirt as well.

"Lord Miroku" said Sango with a blush

"Lady Sango" with a smile.

"Hey Shipphou" said Kagome as he hugged her.

"OK, let's start. Since Sango is Miroku's wife, I will fight her with Shipphou. Kagome will fight Miroku, then we will switch" said Inuyasha as he got ready.

"Fine" said Sango and Kagome.

They started. Kagome fought Miroku as best she could but was having trouble. Miroku was having fun.

Sango prove to be a challenge.

She was able to keep her guard up while fighting both Inuyasha and Shipphou, careful not to get double teamed.

After thirty minutes, both Inuyasha and Kagome were tired. Shipphou gave up long time ago. Miroku and Sango were fine.

"Lady Sango"

"Lord Miroku"

Both went into defense stance and got ready to fight. Sango attacked first and started the match. When it was over, Miroku was over her on the ground claiming victory.

"My, Lady Sango, are you alright?" asked Miroku smiling at victory.

"Why I'm fine, Lord Miroku" said Sango blushing.

Miroku got off her and helped her up.

"Damn, Sango made you sharp" said Inuyasha

"Sango is my partner and she went all out with Miroku" said Kagome.

"I feel great honor in that" said Miroku

Sango just blushed. Kagome noticed and decided to ask later.

"Again?" asked Miroku

"No. Sango and I need to go to class. See you guys later" said Kagome as she walked away with Sango.

"Man, Kagome is real pretty" said Inuyasha

"So is Sango" said Miroku

"I still can't believe they are taking manner classes. Those two won't ever use them" said Inuyasha

"You never know"

MANNER CLASS

"So in tea ceremonies, this is how it's done" said the instructor.

"Can't we just buy instant tea bags and call it a day?" asked Kagome with Sango agreeing by shaking her head.

THAT EVENING

"So Sango, why are you blushing so much?" asked Kagome as they were dressing for bed

"Um…I uh….I kinda..uh…kinda caught….Miroku naked" said Sango in a whisper

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"So what does he look like?" asked Kagome

"Sexy" said Sango covering her face from Kagome

"And you sleep with him. This will be interesting" said Kagome.

Sango and Miroku's Room

"Lady Sango, shall we" said Miroku as he climbed into bed.

Sango approached the bed carefully, before getting in.

"Goodnight" said Miroku as he kissed her good night.

Sango stilled as he kissed her. He noticed something wrong and stopped.

"What's wrong" asked Miroku

"Nothing, just that you startled me" said Sango

"Oh, sorry" said Miroku as he lay on her stomach.

Sango screamed bloody murder when his hand lay on her stomach.

Everyone rushed into the room to see Miroku in one corner scared shitless and Sango in the other corner in tears.

"Son?" asked Lord Akira.

"I don't know" said Miroku

"Sango?" asked Kagome

Kagome went to hug Sango as she picked her up.

"Sango will sleep with me tonight" said Kagome as they both walked out.

"She seems to be afraid of you" said Lord Akira.

Miroku looked at his father.

"Your mother was the same way. Last time I saw a girl freak like that was when they catch you naked or something. Your mother caught me changing" said Akira smiling.

"She caught me after I took a bath" said Miroku

"That's why she was like that. She is just like your mother,. That's why I like her" said Akira.

"How did you deal with it?" asked Miroku

"Time and Patience" said Akira

"He has that" said Shipphou

"Come on Shipphou, let's go to bed" said Inuyasha.

"So, she is afraid of me" said Miroku.

"Damn it, I'm so stupid" said Sango as she cried.

"Guess what?" said Kagome blushing.

"What"

"I caught Inuyasha as well" said Kagome holding her face.

"Really, so I'm not alone" said Sango.

"Come on, time for bed" said Kagome as they both climbed in and fell asleep.

Next Day

"Lady Sango, Come with me" said Miroku as he got up and left the dining area.

Everyone watched as Sango excused herself from the room.

Miroku stood still and watched as the sakura leaves fell.

"Lord Miroku?"

"Sango, I really like you, but you have to understand. I will wait, but please allow me to touch you at least. If it bothers you so much then tell me. If kissing you bothers you, tell me. I just want to know" said Miroku still watching the petals.

"Miroku, I just am nervous. I don't want to seem like the bad wife, but I just am scared" said Sango.

"So you are willing to try" said Miroku.

"Yes, but give me time" said Sango

"May I kiss you?" said Miroku

Sango nodded and closed her eyes.

Miroku leaned and kissed her sweetly. Sango couldn't be more happier.

_He really is very understanding. I don't think men treat their wives this way_

THE NEXT THREE MONTHS

"So have you two produced an heir as of yet?" asked Lord Akira sipping on tea

"No Father, we have not" said Miroku quietly holding his cup.

Sango felt bad about the whole situation because the heir should be coming within the year and she is still afraid after five months.

"Son, we need an heir. If there are problems, we can always find you a mistress" stated Akira like nothing.

Both Miroku and Sango looked at Akira with shock. Miroku was shocked to hear that sentence come out the mouth of his father. Sango, on the other hand, was shocked that she would be replaced because of her fright.

"Father, I really think this is not a good idea" said Miroku sipping his tea.

"Son, I know it's not a good idea, but it is for the best" said Akira putting his cup down.

"Father, I will not bed another woman" stated Miroku.

"And why not?" asked Akira curious to know the answer.

"Sango is my wife. She is to be the bearer of my children. She is the most important and will not be replaced by some mistress"

Sango stared at Miroku. For the first time, she heard someone speak highly of her as if she were precious. Sango began to cry tears of joy because of his words.

"Lady Sango, are you alright?" asked Miroku worried that the conversation was done in front of her.

Sango nodded her head and hugged Miroku tightly. Miroku was shocked at first, but eventually returned the hug whole heartedly.

"I see, so you love her?" said Akira.

"No" stated Miroku looking at Sango's face go into shock.

"I not only love her, I also worship and adore her" said Miroku sweetly watching Sango continue to cry.

LATER THAT DAY

"Miroku did you mean that? What you said to your father?" said Sango as her sat down on the floor waiting for Miroku to join her.

"Yes I did" said Miroku leaning a little.

"May I kiss you?"

Sango nodded and received a lovely gentle kiss that reassured her. Miroku broke the kiss and sat quietly watching Sango turn different shades of red.

"Miroku, you remember when you asked me to sing for you?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to hear me?"

Miroku got up and pulled his hand out to help Sango get up. Both walked to the porch area and into the woods.

"Sango, nothing would make me happier" said Miroku as he sat down and listened to her.

Sango wanted to explain how she felt about Miroku. She remembered when Kagome asked her what her favorite song was. Sango sang "Nagai Aida" by Kiroro. Sango remembers telling Kagome that one day, she will fall in love and will recite this song to that person, but until then she will keep hope in her heart that one day it will happen. For this reason, she would sing when she was sad this song, to remind her that she still has some type of Happiness that she needs to find and with that on her mind she sings.

_Nagai aida matasete gomen _

_Mata kyuu ni shigoto ga haitta _

_Itsumo issho ni irarenakute _

_Sabishii omoi wo saseta ne _

Sango remembered all the time she made him wait for her. He refused to have someone else. Someone more willing and not afraid. She sang with her heart.

_Aenai toki juwaki kara kikoeru _

_Kimi no koe ga kasureteru _

_Hissashiburi ni atta toki no _

_Kimi no egao ga mune wo saratte iku _

She remembers the time she tried to avoid him and how he reacted. He was so kind to her. Even with the embarrassing times that happened between them. He still was understanding and was never angry with her. She knew that Miroku would never hurt her, even if she hurt him.

_Ki zuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto _

_Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai _

_Anata no sono kotoba dake wo shinjite _

_Kyou made matte ita watashi _

_Egao dake wa wasurenai youni _

_Anata no soba ni itai kara _

Sango meant what she was singing. She did wait for today and she did want to be with him. She wanted to smile just for him and make him proud of her. She wanted Miroku to be proud of his wife.

_Waratteru anata no soba de wa sunao ni nareru no _

_Aishiteru demo masaka ne sonna koto ienai _

_Ki zuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto _

_Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai _

Sango knew that she could never say I love you, so she figured this was the best way. She wants to tell him. She really does. She wants to be able to say it. She never thought that she ever could, but maybe she could tell Miroku. And as she sung the last part she closed her eyes and prayed that she could.

As she finished, Miroku sat staring at his wife. His wonderful, beautiful wife. He was proud to have her as a wife. She was talented, beautiful, shy, lovely, wonderful and he could not wish for more. Her song was such a beautiful song. He wondered whether she meant to pick the song or was it her favorite to sing since it sounded like the one from the forest.

Sango stared at Miroku and walked forward and sat down next to him. She looked at Miroku and leaned in to kiss him.

Miroku was shocked that Sango would kiss him, but he kissed her back, just as sweet and tenderly as she had given him. Sango broke the kiss.

"Miroku, I…………I meant what I sang" said Sango as the smile on Miroku's face disappeared.

"I have always wanted to sing this song to the person ……………… I love"

Miroku's eyes widened at Sango's words.

"I mean I want to be with you. I want us to be together because I love you" said Sango with tears in her eyes.

Miroku was shocked that Sango loved him. He thought that he was unworthy of her, so he never pushed the heir thing. He was willing to wait until she felt that she could be able to have him as her husband. He loved her, so he was willing to wait for her. At her words, he was shocked with happiness.

Miroku wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you really mean it?" said Miroku wanting to be sure.

"Yes" said Sango as he pulled her into a kiss.

They broke the kiss and started to walk back to the house hand in hand. Sango and Miroku both had a smile on their faces.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting in the front with Shipphou hiding behind her leg.

"LOOK YOU EVIL WRENCH, HE IS MY BROTHER! I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!"

"YOU PATHETIC BULLY! STOP PICKING FIGHTS!"

"YEAH INUYASHA"

"SHUT IT TWERP"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!

Both were glaring at each other. Both did not notice Sango or Miroku near them. Sango just an idea.

"Miroku, I got an idea. Push Inuyasha forward when I raise my hand" said Sango as she went behind Kagome.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST JE..." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth. At first, both were shock and did not move from each other. Then, Inuyasha began to kiss her and Kagome did the same.

"Finally, those two get together" said Sango with a smirk.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha separate from each other to turn to Miroku and Sango.

"Sango!" shouts Kagome as she chases Sango.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Lady Sango, may I speak to you" said Lord Akira

"Yes my lord"

"I understand you are to be Miroku's only mate. Please understand that the reason I suggested what I did was because that was the way Miroku was born. His mother was my wife, but she was like you, scared. When they suggest it, she bowed her head and said nothing. I defended her and she explained to me what the trouble was. After that, my father tried courting me with other women, but I would not. I loved his mother very much, so when she was willing, we had Miroku. I didn't want Miroku to suffer like I did."

"I waited very long for Lady Kiya and I am glad I did, but I know you love him and he loves you dearly. Lady Kiya learned to love me. Miroku already heard many stories of you and he has loved you since" said Lord Akira kindly.

"He did!" said Sango in shock.

"Yes, well goodnight. Miroku will be in shortly" said Akira and he left.

_He has loved me for so long_

Sango began to change and got ready for bed. She finished tying her hair up for the night and getting in the futon, when Miroku came in.

"Goodnight Lady Sango"

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Lady Sango"

"Can I ask for something?"

"Sure anything" said Miroku smiling as he walked over to her and knelt

"Miroku, help me not be afriad" said Sango shyly as she sat up from her spot.

Miroku dropped the staff he was holding.

"What?" said Miroku in a whisper.

"Help me not fear this" said Sango as she placed her hands on his chest to curl the fabric and raised herself to kiss Miroku as gentle as possible.

"Um… Lady Sango, I am not sure this is what you want" stated Miroku pulling away from the kiss.

"I am sure" stated Sango with a firm face

"I think you should think about it first" said Miroku in a pleading tone.

Sango just stared at Miroku hard.

_he will not sleep with me because he thinks I'm doing this because of the issue earlier, isn't he? Well, I'll show you! I may be shy, but push my buttons and you'll get a result!_

Sango leaped over to Miroku and knocked him over, pinning him under her.

"You think I would do this if I was not sure. You are my husband. I am your wife. If I want to mate with you, then let me. I just want to do this with my most precious person" said Sango with a soft tone.

"Please Miroku" said Sango lowering her head to Miroku's chest.

Miroku, shocked from the fall, held Sango as tight as he could.

"Sango, I do want this, but.."

"No Buts" said Sango attacking Miroku's lips with a firm kiss.

Miroku tired to fight back, but was losing himself very quickly. When Sango started trying to remove his shirt, Miroku's will snapped, turning both him and Sango around so he was above her.

"Damn it Sango. You have no idea how I want you" said Miroku in a heated voice

"Make you yours then" said Sango

OUTSIDE THEIR BEDROOM

"You better thank me son" stated Akira

"Lord Akira, what are you doing?" asked Kagome as she saw him leaning in the hall next to Miroku's and Sango's room

"Nothing really. Where are you two going?" asked Akira with a smirk

"Walking Kagome to her room" stated Inuyasha with a blush.

"Uhuh. Well, don't be to loud you two. Goodnight" stated Akira heading to his room leaving two blushing teenagers.

**THE END!**


End file.
